


Nighttime Fright

by Top o the Morning Laddies (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Top%20o%20the%20Morning%20Laddies
Summary: You're home alone in bed, almost asleep, when you hear the backdoor open. Panic grips you. Where's your boyfriend when you need him? At PAX, of course.





	Nighttime Fright

The faint sound of the back door opening and shutting arouses you from the warm comfort of sleep. You lay there, eyes still closed, ears straining to listen for any other noises. Maybe you had just dreamed it and the dream woke you up. You smile weakly as you remember how many times you've done that before. The smile disappears when you hear a light flick on downstairs, and you peer at the door to see the faint glow underneath the frame. Footsteps drift up the stairs and panic seizes you. You didn't dream it at all. Someone opened your door and came into your house.

You want to get out of bed. You tell yourself to move, scream at yourself to get somewhere, hide somewhere - the closet, under the bed, go out the window - anyway. You're terrified, you can't move. Tears prick in your eyes as your hear footsteps creaking down the hallway to your bedroom, and you do the only thing you can think of. Hide under the blankets.

As soon as you pull the covers over your head, the sound of the door being pushed open sounds across the room. Footsteps, the light outside clicks off and then there's the faint glow of a phone light. Tears begin to pour down your cheeks as the person walks across the room. You can't help the whimper that escapes your lips, and the next thing you know, the covers are pulled away from you.

You look up, forcing to meet your attacker's eyes. If you get through the night, you want to be able to report them. Suddenly, you stop breathing for a second and a small whisper leaves your lips. "Ethan?"

He's staring at you with concern, and immediately sits down to wrap his arms around you.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

You shake a little, clinging to him. "I didn't know it was you coming into the house! I thought someone was breaking in!" You lean back to hit him on the shoulder before throwing your arms around him. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were at PAX until tomorrow?"

He smiles and moves to lay down, pulling you with him. "I had no more panels and I just... missed you. I wanted to come home. Staying for an extra day didn't feel right."

He wraps his arms around you as you both settle down, and you smile against the bare skin of his shoulder. Ethan's always doing things like this that just make you beam with happiness.

You both settle down and you close your eyes as Ethan holds you just that little bit tighter. The last thing you feel before you drift off is Ethan's thumb rubbing against your hip.


End file.
